


Impossible Things

by armillarysphere



Series: snack time [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wonders how much it would take to convince Steve to blow off his seminar for once and stay here in bed for the day instead, though he's not sure even the promise of a day of sex would be enough to sway Steve Rogers from his 100% attendance record.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible Things

**Author's Note:**

> First fill for my mini table! For the 'breakfast in bed' square. Full table is [here](http://armillarysphere.livejournal.com/67441.html) :) This started off as one thing and then decided it wanted to be something else. Typical. Title from a quote by Lewis Carroll.
> 
> For C. ♥

Steve's already awake when Thor surfaces, tapping away on his computer at the desk across from the bed. The room is only about seven feet across, so Thor could quite easily reach out and poke Steve in the ribs, but the duvet is warm and cosy around him and he's not quite willing to give it up yet.

"Hey."

Steve turns his body but not his head at Thor's greeting, voice scratchy with lingering sleep, finishing the sentence he's been typing before his head follows and his eyes meet Thor's.

"Hey. Sleep okay?"

"Yeah. Why are you already up? Come back to bed."

Thor pats the mattress under the covers, shuffling back to give Steve room on the narrow bed. University standard issue, designed for one occupant only. They make it work though.

"I had an idea for my essay and I had to write it down before I got distracted again."

Steve gives him a pointed look but Thor only grins. He stretches, luxuriating in the feel of it, the pull of his muscles, the ache in his lower back telling tales of a night well spent. Steve himself looks loose-limbed and easy, despite the early start. Thor's smile stays.

"Okay, now you've done that, so come back to bed."

Steve shakes his head, but he gets up from the chair anyway, leaning over the bed and kissing Thor, one arm braced on the wall.

"We've both got seminars to get to."

"Hmm."

Thor snakes an arm around Steve's shoulders, pulling him down onto the bed to deepen the kiss. He pulls the duvet out from underneath Steve and covers him again, making an annoyed noise into the kiss at the feel of Steve's clothes against his still naked body.

"You're wearing too much."

"I'm in sweats, Thor."

"It's as I said - too much."

Thor slides a hand down Steve's back, continuing under his waistband until he can grab Steve's arse.

"Thor..."

"Yes, Steven?"

Thor runs his thumb down the crack of Steve's arse as he rubs his growing morning erection into Steve's thigh. Steve squirms against him, and Thor feels the moment he gives in when Steve sighs into his neck, his tongue licking at a spot on Thor's collar bone.

"Fine. But make it quick."

Thor snorts, pushing Steve's sweatpants down and out of the way, rolling himself on top of Steve once the offending item is safely on the floor with the rest of their clothes. He noses at Steve's chest, kissing his way across it, grazing a nipple with his teeth.

"That is not typically what one asks of one's partner, I believe."

"It is when your partner has a -- oh, yeah -- class to get to and hasn't had a shower or breakfast yet."

Steve's reply is broken by a gasp when Thor licks at the head of his cock. It twitches against Thor's tongue, swelling as he keeps on, running from the tip to the base, swirling over Steve's balls before he goes back up to the head. Steve's legs fall open wider, until his has one foot planted on the floor by the narrow bed. 

"I wish they gave us bigger beds."

Thor chuckles, running both hands up Steve's thighs, feeling the muscles tremble slightly when he places his mouth to the seam of Steve's groin and sucks.

"I think they wish to discourage us from getting into situations such as this, Steve."

"Bastards."

The insult comes out as a groan as Thor feels Steve's hands sink into his hair as he takes his lover's cock into his mouth fully, his nose brushing Steve's pubic hair, filling his nostrils with Steve's scent. He waits there for a beat before dragging his mouth back up the shaft, lips pursed tight around it, until he's tonguing at the head once more.

"Christ, Thor, I said make it quick. Don't tease."

"As you wish."

Thor begins sucking Steve off in earnest, using one hand to cup Steve's balls, pressing his thumb against the patch of skin behind them. 

"When... when we have a proper bed, then you can tease all you like."

Thor smiles as much as he can with his mouth full of dick, used to Steve's rambling in these moments, when his guard is down for once, when he's not measured and trying so desperately to keep himself and everyone around him together. It's one of the things Thor likes most about him but he's equally glad to be the one to cause Steve to let go.

He pulls off for a second to lick his lips, wiping them on the back of his hand as Steve whines and tries to push his head back down.

"And what else will we do in this proper bed, Steve?"

"Fucking everything. We can sleep without punching each other in the face and I can spread the newspaper out on Sunday mornings and you can still sleep next to me. And I'll bring you breakfast and then we can -- we can do this, and I can suck you at the same time as you suck me and no-one will fall off and sprain their wrist."

Thor winces at the memory; the embarrassment of turning up at the medical centre without a convenient excuse for what had happened. He kisses his way back up to Steve's mouth, ignoring the plaintive sounds he makes when he realises his blow job has come to an early end.

"Thor, come on, I'm almost there, I swear."

"I know; that's why you're going to fuck me now."

"Oh."

Steve's mouth is hungry for his own taste it seems when Thor pushes his tongue between Steve's lips. Steve's hands move restlessly from Thor's hair to his neck to his shoulders and back, his legs winding around Thor's hips as he grinds his wet dick into the groove alongside Thor's. Thor untangles their legs, the covers finally slipping off the bed as he sits up and clambers astride Steve.

"Like this?"

Steve nods, looking enthusiastic despite the glazed appearance to his eyes. Thor smiles and takes Steve's hand, sucking two fingers into his mouth. He wets them thoroughly and leans down over Steve, a hand either side of his head, as Steve reaches between them and pushes them eagerly into Thor's arse.

Thor grunts, rocking back into the touch as Steve strains his neck up off the pillow for another kiss. It's a little more hurried this time, urgency beginning to flood their systems. 

"Okay? You good?"

Steve's words are breathless, and Thor nods and positions himself over Steve's cock once his fingers are removed, inching back slowly and letting Steve push up to meet him with practiced ease.

"Nguh."

Steve grunts when he bottoms out, one hand digging its fingers into Thor's hip, the other tugging at his own hair and rubbing over his face. Thor bites his lip and pushes up onto his knees, letting his eyes fall shut as he feels Steve move inside him. He sinks back down almost immediately, bracing his arm against the wall for support. The bed is creaking noisily with each of their movements and Thor knows that Steve is only one reprimand away from getting kicked out of the residence for 'night guest infractions' so he wills it to quiet down, slowing his motions, which only succeeds in making Steve louder.

"Thor, please! Please, please, come on; faster, come on."

Thor opens his eyes and looks down at Steve, taking in the flush of his cheeks, and the bitten-red of his bottom lip as he worries it with his teeth. He's beautiful.

"Faster, you say?"

"Yes! Please, God, faster, Thor. Harder. Fuck me, please."

Another time and Thor might've pointed out that technically Steve is the one doing the fucking right now but he's too turned on, his cock dripping onto Steve's belly as he rocks back and forth, taking Steve into him again and again. He moves one hand to grab Steve's shoulder, holding him down against the bed as he picks up the pace, fucking himself on Steve's cock, harder and harder, until both of them are reduced to grunts and broken moans of pleasure.

"Thor... Thor, oh my God."

Thor lets go of Steve's shoulder, watching the imprints of his fingers fade as he takes Steve's hand and moves it from his hip to his cock, folding their fingers around it and pumping in time with Steve's thrusts as he pushes up off the mattress. Thor throws his head back and growls when he comes not a minute later, hot and wet splashes landing on his knuckles and thighs, most likely covering Steve's stomach too. It doesn't take much more before Thor feels Steve let go inside him, hears him gasp and whine out Thor's name, the hand he'd had in his hair thumping into the wall behind him with a bang.

Steve is always quiet afterwards, and this time is no exception as Thor drops himself down onto his hands again, in a press up position over Steve, and rubs his nose against Steve's, letting their panted breaths mingle in their open mouths. He presses soft kisses to Steve's closed eyelids then carefully pulls away, stepping off the bed and stretching, aware of the slick trail of cum travelling down the backs of his thighs.

He pads through to the miniscule en-suite -- the main reason they seem to wind up at Steve's residence and not Thor's with its communal bathroom -- and wipes himself off, splashing his face with water before going back to find Steve in exactly the same position Thor left him: legs splayed out, one foot on the floor, arms over his head, spent cock listing over to one side. Still beautiful.

"Steve?"

"Hmm? In a minute."

Thor grins and runs a hand down Steve's front, turning softer when Steve drops one hand to curl around Thor's wrist, rubbing softly. He lifts Steve's hand and kisses the back of it before stepping away again to grab an apple from the bowl of fruit Steve had been sketching the previous night when Thor had arrived, muttering something about clichés and his portfolio; Thor hadn't necessarily listened to every word, but he had apparently at least nodded in all the right places. He throws the apple into the air and catches it now, before sitting down on the edge of the bed, curling himself in the space around Steve's body.

He watches Steve open his eyes, those long dark eyelashes that went a long way to catching Thor's attention the first time they met fluttering a little before he focuses on the apple Thor is holding out to him.

"What's this?"

"Breakfast in bed."

Steve smiles, and Thor can only return it, leaning in for another kiss as Steve sits up and slides a hand into Thor's now-unruly hair, fingers twisting in the too-long strands. He wonders how much it would take to convince Steve to blow off his seminar for once and stay here in bed for the day instead, though he's not sure even the promise of a day of sex would be enough to sway Steve Rogers from his 100% attendance record.

"Breakfast in bed, huh? So you do listen to my sex rambling."

"Always. It's my favourite part of sleeping with you."

"Oh, really? Not the mind-blowing orgasms?"

"Second favourite, then."

Thor can only grin when Steve punches him in the arm. In a minute, they'll be fighting for space in the shower and Thor will have to pull on yesterday's clothes and head to his own seminar, and maybe he'll see Steve for lunch or maybe they won't even manage to see each other until tomorrow at the gym, but right now his world is zeroed in on Steve's tiny bedroom, full of artistic clutter, and Thor wouldn't change it for anything.


End file.
